Jump Start
by SpemilyTacosEmilison
Summary: Emily was always willing to lend a helping hand. After a car accident leaves Ali stranded with no where to go, what happens when fate brings these two together?
1. Chapter 1

Emily POV

_"Good Afternoon Pennsylvania! Today we should expect a day full of sunshine, clear skies, and fun! So go out and soak up the sun, get some Ice cream or go on a walk. Take advantage of this weather while you can! Off to you Susan.''_

Clear skies and sunshine,my type of weather. I was on my way to Spencer's house to hang out with the girls. It had been a while since we all spent sometime together. I looked out my window, all I could see were fields of green and an open road. The further I drove the less green I saw, buildings taking their place. Up ahead I saw incoming traffic.

"Shit, not again."

I felt my phone vibrate, I glanced at it to see a text from Spencer.

**4:34:Hey Em! Hurry up and get your ass over here! We're waiting.**

I sighed, with this traffic I wouldn't get to Spencer's until 6, 7 the latest. I took this time to relax, it was going to be a long ride. Might as well get comfy. I changed the radio to the Oldies station. Traffic was moving slow, what's causing all this traffic.

It was now 5:30 almost an hour had passed. I checked my phone again, to find another text from Spencer.

**5:20: Where are you! We're going to start the fun with out you!**

**5:31: Sorry stuck in traffic, Don't know what the hold up is. I should be there by 7!**

The sea of cars continued to move slowly. Up ahead I could see flashing lights. The closer I got the more light I saw. The traffic was starting to speed up, there were two cars. A Honda Civic missing a bumper and a BMW Grande Turismo with a large dent in the front. There were 2 cop cars and a tow truck. There was a man, who looked like he was in his forties. He was wearing a business suit, had a really bad comb over, and a tan that made him look like a giant carrot. Standing in front of him was a girl she looked about my age, she had beautiful golden hair. She was slim and from what I could see looked pissed.

I pulled over to the side over the road where the accident had happened. The man in the business was turning red in the face. I could hear his booming voice from where I was.

"You stupid Kid! Look what you did to my car! Now how am I going to get to work! You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't so calm down. I'm pretty sure your insurance will cover it."

"Is that what you kids think! That you can get into accidents and Insurance will just give you a new car! God you're so fucking stupid!"

"Hey Sir watch your mouth." I stepped in.

No one should be treated that way. I understand he was mad but that didn't give him a right to treat her like that.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Me I'm just a regular person who's trying to help out another person. You shouldn't yell at her like that. You don't have the right to."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Well, because one yelling at her won't fix your car, and two. You already have a back comb over stressing out and yelling with just make your hair fall out faster, and three. It makes you look like an immature, cranky, man going through a middle age crisis."

The girl started laughing. I did too. He just stared at me then back to her and then to me again.

"I don't have time for this shit."

He walked over to the two truck which was now taking his car away. We saw him look in the mirror and fixed his hair as he got into the car. We started laughing again.

"Hey thanks for jumping in like that. He was starting to get on my nerves."

"No problem! He looked like he was going to blow any second!"

"I know right! He looked like a giant tomato!"

We started to laugh again until we were interrupted by one of the officers.

"Excuse me miss, a tow truck will be here to take your car, but it won't be till later in the night. You can pick up the car from the pound. Your insurance is covering the damages and your car will be repaired. They'll give you a call when it's all fixed up."

"Thank you Officer."

"No problem, maybe you can stay at your friend's house."

"Oh no this is no-"

"Oh I would be delighted to have you come over! Come on let's go, good-bye officer!"

"Bye Ladies."

The officers went back to their cars, waiting for the tow truck. i turned to the girl who was calling someone on her cell.

"Hello mom, yeah I kinda got into an accident. But it okay the Insurance covers it. Yeah, okay mom. Now I'll be staying a CeCe's she's picking me up. Yeup, okay, Okay! I'll call you when I get there, Yes okay love you too, bye."

She walked over to my car and sat in the passenger's seat. I could hear her changing the stations. I walked over to the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a ride with my "Friend"."

"I thought that CeCe girl was coming to pick you up."

"Yeah right, she's probably off with some guy. So i guess I'm hang out with you."

I stared at her, and got into the car. going back onto the highway.

"So do you anywhere to stay?"

"Not really, I was heading over to visit my friend but he's not home, so I guess I'm just a lost soul."

"Well, uh I have an extra room that you can stay in. It's better than a hotel and your friend can pick you up from there."

"You just met me but you're offering me a place to stay? What if I'm a serial killer or rapist?"

"I doubt you are because wouldn't I be dead by now?"

We sat there in silence for a while, just the music from the radio playing.

"How long can I stay?"

"As long as you need."

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"No catch, only thing is you have to buy me Starbucks."

"Starbucks that's it?"

"Yes."

"Well you drive a hard bargain.'

She extended out her hand.

"I'm Ali."

"Nice to meet you Ali, I'm Emily." I said shaking her hand.

Just then I felt my phone buzz. Another text from Spencer.

**6:57: Hey your ass better be on the elevator on the way up.**

**6:58: Sorry Spence! Heading home something came up!**

**7:00: :((((((( Whatever it is better be worth it!**

I looked over at Ali, her head pressed against the window looking outside.

This was definitely worth it.

* * *

**Okay so this is another Emison/Emillison/Aly whatever you want to call it fanfic. **

**Don't worry I'm not finished I promise yet BUTTT I just wanted to start this story before I got writers block..**

**Just trying this out .**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily POV

We parked at the back of the apartment building. I got out of the car and opened Ali's door.

"Emily, you know you don't have to do this. There are plenty of Hotels around."

"Yeah I know, but you don't have to pay me."

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because, I want to get my help the elderly badge."

Ali pushed me.

"I am not old!"

"Whatever."

We walked to the elevators, I pushed the 12th floor and we stood there listening to the elevator music. I walked down to the room, Ali following behind me. I opened the door immediately Taco ran towards me.

"Hey Taco! Oh I missed you buddy, who's a good boy?"

Taco ran towards Ali sniffing her. Ali bent down and let him lick her fingers.

"Nice to meet you Taco."

I walked down the hall to the guest room.

"Okay Ali this is the guest room, you can stay in here if you like. Uh, there's cable, and the closets over here. If you need any extra sheets or pillows you can come ask me. My room is just over there."

"Thanks Emily, but once again you don't have to do this."

"I know but it's safer here."

She smiled, sat on the bed and scanned the room. I left her alone so she could get comfortable. It was 8:15 and the last thing i ate was breakfast. I was starving. I feed Taco his dinner and then made my way to make mine. I had two choices. Kraft Dinner or pasta.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around Ali was leaning over the counter watching me.

"I was uh, I was looking for something to eat for dinner. I didn't know if you were hungry.''

"I could eat."

"Okay, there's not much. Sorry about that, I'll do grocery shopping first thing in the morning."

"I don`t care Emily, I`ll eat anything you have."

"Okay well, there's Kraft dinner, or pasta?"

"Pasta!"

I smiled and turned towards the fridge, grabbing whatever I could find to make the tastiest pasta. Just as I was about to start Ali came into the kitchen.

"Get out?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you're letting me crash at your place, you gave me a ride, you stood up for me, and now you're making me dinner. That's a lot in one day! So now I have to do something for you. So get out of the kitchen, I'll make dinner."

"But -"

"No BUTS! Get out or I find a hotel, and possibly die of food poisoning."

I put the knife down and walked out of the kitchen, Ali smiled, washed her hands and started to prepare the food. I went and took a shower, making sure I smelt fresh. I walked out and ran to my room, making sure i wasn't seen by Ali. When I finished, Ali was setting the table.

"Sit down."

I sat down without hesitation, Ali came out with two plates. Both still steaming hot. She placed on in front of me and one opposite of where I was sitting. She went back into the kitchen and came back with two drinks, giving me one and sitting down while she took hers.

"Okay dig in."

And I did. It was amazing, even with the little ingredients we had. Ali made this dinner perfect, I cleaned off my plate in no time. I looked at Ali who was just finishing hers.

"Ali that was delicious. I could have never pulled this off."

"Well since I had no other way to thank you, I thought it was best to feed you."

"Well I guess it's my turn to thank you. Find something to watch, I'm going to wash the dishes."

'Alright."

I grabbed both plates and made my way to the kitchen. I washed them both off and headed to the living room.

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, we can watch a boring documentary about rocks or we can watch the Spongebob movie."

"The documentary."

"Spongebob it is."

I sat on the couch, leaving a space between me and Ali. A few minutes in Taco came and jumped on me, pushing me towards Ali.

"Sorry. Bad boy Taco."

"It's okay, here i'll move over you come beside me and let Taco have that seat."

I moved closer to Ali, Taco taking up most of the space on the couch. An hour later I felt Ali place her head on my shoulder. I looked at her, she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, so I stayed still. She looked so cute. I grabbed the blanket that was beside Taco and covered her up.

"Goodnight." I said resting my head on top of hers.

* * *

**Emily is such a kind heart! **

**Well tell me whatcha think!**

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

Alison POV

I woke up, Emily's head resting on my lap. I turned to see Taco drinking out of his bowl, wagging his little tail. I slowly moved from under Emily, trying not to wake her up. I was almost there when Taco ran up and jumped on top of me, barking with excitement. I felt Emily shift, a sign showing that she was waking up.

"Taco, be quiet Ali is sleeping." Emily said with her eyes still closed.

"I'm awake Emily."

Her head shot up. Her hair was all over her face, her dark brown eyes were bright with the light shining on them. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good Morning Ali.''

"Morning Em.''

We sat there, Emily staring at me and me staring at her.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry for sleeping on you, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's okay I don't mind. So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I'm feeling lazy so I-hop?"

"Sure, but we need to stop by my house. I need clothes."

"Sure just let me get ready."

Emily left and returned with a Celtics jersey, and a pair of jeans.

"Here, wear these for now."

After getting ready, Emily drove me to my house. Well my mother's. I walked to the door, to my surprise it opened before I could even open it.

"ALI! Oh I've missed you! How have you been, how was Ce Ce's?"

"Mom, please I'm just here to get some clothes to wear."

"Oh, well take what you need. Come in. Tell your friend to come too."

I signaled Emily to come, she hopped out of the car and walked into the house. I headed upstairs to get some clothes, as I was coming down I could hear my mother and Emily talking.

"Hello and you are?"

"Hi I'm Emily, Ali's friend." Emily said while shaking my mother's hand.

"Nice to meet you Emily. How do you know Alison?"

"Uh, well she's been staying at my place."

"Oh really?! I thought she would be staying at Ce Ce's."

"I did too, but she's at my place. We're actually going to I-Hop now."

"Lovely, you seem like a very nice young-lady. Take care of my Ali, she is a little reckless at times."

I hurried down the stairs before my mom could start saying anything else.

"Come on Emily, I'm starving."

"Okay, good-bye Mrs?"

" DiLaurentis."

"Alright bye, Mrs. DiLaurentis."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey."

We got into the car quickly and drove off.

"So that' your mom? She seems nice."

"Yeah nice to you."

"So where to?"

"I-hop!"

After another 20 minutes of driving we made it to the nearest I-hop. We both got blueberry pancake with whipped cream. I finished mine and when Emily wasn't looking I took some of hers.

"Hey! I saw that!"

"Saw what?"

"You took some of my pancake."

"I did not."

"Oh really, then why is the a big chunk of blueberry pancake in your mouth!"

Emily started to tickle me, the pieces of blueberry pancake flying out of my mouth.

"Eww Ali! I knew you took my pancake!"

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't tickle me with food in my mouth."

"Come on let's go, I have to feed Taco."

"Alright."

We drove back to the house singing on the top of our lungs to Adele. When we got inside Taco jumped on Emily and then on me.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?"

I picked him up and he licked my face. Emily filled his bowl and he ran to his lunch.

"So we have the entire day to relax and be lazy, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, how about some Just Dance?"

"Really? Get ready to lose."

I went up to her ear and whispered.

"Baby, I never lose."

I felt Emily stiffen, I smiled and went to turn on the Wii.

"Okay, you pick the song."

"No, go ahead. Losers, I mean Ladies first."

I pushed her. I looked through the list looking for a song. I found one, Mugsy Baloney. My favourite

"Eww, not Mugsy Baloney."

"Well you told me to pick! Prepare to lose!"

We played for three straight hours, I won every round. Emily sat down on the couch exhausted, trying to catch her breath.

"How..Do..You..Keep..Winning.."

"I'm Alison, Like I said. I never lose."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go shower, sit here and relax."

"Yeah you go shower I'm going to change and feed Taco."

I took my shower and went into my room. Taco was laying on the bed, I smiled and change into my PJ's. Just as I was about to finish there was a knock at the door. Emily slowly pushed open the door.

"Hey am I interrupting?"

"No, I just finished changing."

"Oh, well I'm going to bed. All that dancing tired me out."

"Okay, well I should get to bed too."

"Let me take Taco."

Emily came into the room and picked up Taco, but a soon as she did we saw why he was laying on the bed. All over the bed were little dog droppings, and the smell of piss.

"TACO!BAD BOY! I'm really sorry Ali."

"Its okay."

"I don't think there are any extra sheets, I just changed my bed spread."

"Well, I guess I can sleep on the couch."

"Or you can sleep with me."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at now blushing Emily.

"That is if you want. It's better than the couch."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

I laid on the bed, Emily went an turned off the rest of the lights. She came in the room, closing the door behind her. She came on the bed, shielding herself with the blanket. I followed and wrapped myself under the blanket. I could feel the heat from Emily's body. My leg brushing over hers. I felt a chill go down my spin.

"Do you want me to keep the light on Ali?"

"No thanks Em, you can turn it off."

She reached over and turned off the little lamp beside the bed. I felt her re-positioned herself on the bed. I just laid there staring into the darkness. It started to get freezing, I grabbed more blanket trying to stay warm.

"You okay Ali?"

"Yeah, just a little cold."

"Oh okay."

Just then I felt Emily's body pressed up against mine. Her hand holding on my bare skin, made the hairs on my neck rise. Her head was right behind my neck, her breathing slow and warm. I put my arm on top of hers, pulling her in closer a bit. She took the blanket and pulled it evenly over both of us.

"Better?" Emily whispered on my neck.

"Better." I said

I felt Emily's hand wrap around my waist and pull me in a little closer.

"Good Night Ali."

"Good Night Emily."

* * *

**HEY YO!**

**lol Just dance is my game!**

**Taco is amazing eh? :P**

**BTW Schools starting back.. :(((( lol so I can't update everyday like before.**

**BUTT**

**I will update EVERY weekend and maybe during the week:)**

**But Review. Favorite. Follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily POV

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Ali. Her body close to mine. She was now turned over, her nose at my lips. I smiled and ran one of my finger through her hair. I slowly got out of the bed and headed into the washroom. The hot water from the shower woke me up, I walked into the living room where Taco was still sleeping. I poured out his breakfast for him so that he could eat it when he got up. I cracked open a few eggs and chopped up some vegetables. I grabbed some bacon and waffles as well. I made 2 omelets. One for me and one for Ali. 4 strips of bacon for both of us, and 2 waffles for me. I put Ali food in the microwave and went into the living room. There was nothing good on TV, so I popped in a movie. I sat there quietly, watching the movie and eating my breakfast.

"Emily?"

It was Ali calling out my name, I walked quickly to the room.

"Yes Ali?"

"Oh, sorry I thought you had left."

"No, I'm just in the living room. I made breakfast."

"Thank you, but I fell like staying in bed all day."

"Okay, I'll bring it to you."

"Oh no Em it's O-"

But before she could say anything, I ran and got her a tray with her food on it. Still warm.

"Water?Tea?Coffee?"

"Water, please."

I got her a nice glass of ice-cold water to add with her breakfast.

"Thank you Emily."

"Oh no problem."

"No seriously thank you, for welcoming me into your home, helping me with my accident, driving me around. Just thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Oh you don't have to do that Ali, really. I like having the company."

"Well I still haven't bought you your Starbucks."

"You do know I was kidding right?"

"Okay if not Starbucks, dinner. Me and You."

"Ali you don't have to take me out."

"Yes, I do."

"I won't go."

"Oh yes you will, unless you want me to burst into tears."

"Yeah right."

On command tears started streaming down Ali's face, she turned bright red. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"OKAY! Just stop crying."

She stopped, wiped off the tears and smiled.

"Good, it's a date.''

I froze. Butterflies were having a full-out war in my stomach. A date with Ali. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah a date."

* * *

At 5:30 we started getting ready, Ali showering first and then me after her. I had no Idea where we were going, but Ali said to trust her. I fed Taco, and we left.

We drove for 15 minutes until we came an abandoned building . Ali got out the car and gestured for me to follow. I followed Ali, she crawled through a small opening where a window used to be. I scanned the area before following her in. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

"Ali?"

No answer.

"Ali?"

Nothing

"Alison?!" There was a little panic in my voice.

Suddenly lights turned on. There was a big floor area, there was a little table with two chairs. In the far corner there was a bed and TV. It was gorgeous. There was even a pool table. Coming from out of the corner was Ali. She had a big grin on her face.

"What is all of this Ali?"

"Me saying thank you, now sit down."

I sat on the chair, Ali left and came back out with some Chinese take out. She placed on in front of me and one in front of herself.

"Music?"

"Yes please."

Ali turned on the stereo. Putting her Iphone on the deck.

**Settle down with me**  
**Cover me up**  
**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms**

"This place is amazing Ali.''

"Yeah, I used to come here to get away from my problems. Just stay here for days. I started bringing some clothes and then electronics, and don't get me started on that bed."

I laughed.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Because this place is special to me. No one knows about it except for me, and now you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the first person that I've taken here."

"Not even CeCe, or your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have time for boys, they play too many games."

"Oh, well why did you bring me?"

"Because you're special to me."

She placed her hand on top of mines, I ducked my head down. I could the blood rushing up to my face. Ali stood up, pulling me out of my chair.

"Dance with me?"

"Okay."

Ali wrapped her hands around my neck, my hands were on here back until she lowered them to her waist.

**Your heart's against my chest,**

**Your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget,**

** I'm in love now**

I pulled Ali in closer, her head resting on my shoulder as we swayed back and forth. The lyrics of the song filling the room.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
**

Ali lifted her head, staring me right in the eyes. And then, ever so slowly she moved in, and I followed. I could feel the softness of her lips, we held the kiss for what seemed like forever. She grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me in deeper. I felt her lips part, and I did the same. Then we broke away

**This feels like falling in love**  
**Falling in love**  
**We're falling in love**

I stared at Ali long and hard, trying to figure out what her next move will be. She just took my hand, got her phone, turned out the lights, and headed to the car. We drove to the apartment. Ed Sheeran now playing in the car.

Once we got in we quickly change our clothes and laid in bed. Ali's body up against mine, my chin at the top of her head. Our feet intertwined together. My hand locked with hers. Nothing but peace and quiet. The lyrics playing again in my head.

**This feels like falling in love**  
**Falling in love**

_**We're falling in love**_

* * *

**Allo Allo**

**Did you like? **

**The song is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran I just love that song**

**review,fav, follow:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alison POV

I woke up smiling, I turned to my side but Emily wasn't there. I got up and walked to the hallway, I could her the faint sound of water running through the bathroom door. I walked in, Emily was in the shower singing horribly. I laughed quietly and exited before Emily could catch me. I walked into the living room, taco was laying on the couch laying down. I was about to give him his food when there was a knock at the door.

I looked through the peephole, behind it was a tall brunette. She was wearing an over sized UPenn sweater and blue skinny jeans. She was looking down texting on her phone. I opened the door slightly. Her head shot up, a large smile on her face

"Hi?"

'Oh, um hello. Not to sound rude but who are you?"

"I'm Alison, and you are?"

"Spencer, Spencer Hastings. I'm looking for Emily. Does she still live here?"

"Oh yes! She does uh, come in I guess."

Spencer walked into the apartment like he had been here a thousand times. She even knew Taco, who was very happy to see her. Just then Emily walked into the living room, hair still wet.

"Hey Ali, who was at he door?"

I pointed my head in Spencer's direction.

"SPENCER!"

"Emily!"

"Oh my glob, it's like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Oh really and whose fault is that?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, so what have you been up to?! Me and the girls want to know if you want to come over?"

I seen Emily look at me then back at Spencer.

"Yeah definitely. But, is it okay if I bring Ali?"

Spencer stared at me long and hard, then smiled.

"Of course if want to come she can."

"Do you want to come with me Ali?"

"Sure."

"Great, make sure you come on time Em! Not like last time."

"Don't worry."

"Well I better get going and clean up the place. See you later."

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Em."

"Bye Spencer."

"Oh please Ali, any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine. Call me Spence. Only my mother calls me Spencer."

I laughed and smiled, Spencer smiling back.

"Okay, see you later Spence."

"Later Ali."

I closed the door behind Spencer.

I sat next to Emily on the couch, glee playing on the TV.

"You know you don't HAVE to come Ali."

"Oh, I know but Spencer seems really nice and plus I want to meet your friends."

"Okay, but let me tell you from now. They're a little crazy."

"Don't worry I can handle a little crazy."

* * *

Around 4 Emily and I started getting ready. Taking turns using the washroom, it was 5:13 when we finished getting ready. I made sure to feed Taco before we left.

Emily parked the car outside. We took the elevator to the 6th floor, and walked down the long hallway of apartments.

Emily stopped at the door and knocked. Seconds later the door flew open. Spencer stood in front of us, pulling me and Emily inside.

"She's here!"

All of a sudden two girls came running out of the living room, jumping on top of Emily making her fall to the floor.

"EMILY! Where have you been!"

"Hanna you don't need to yell, and please get off of me you're crushing my ribs."

The blonde girl came off first, then the second brunette.

"Who's that?" I heard the brunette whisper to Emily.

Emily got up and stood beside me.

"Guys this is Alison."

I waved and smiled.

"Alison this is Hanna, and Aria."

Hanna gave me a big hug.

"Nice to meet you Alison!"

"Nice to meet you too Hanna. By the way your outfit is adorbs."

"Why thank you, me and you have to go shopping on day."

"Totally."

Everyone walked into the living room. Spencer's house was amazing. I sat on the couch next to Hanna.

"Is anyone else hungry?"

"Nope only you Em."

"Don't listen to Spencer Em, I'm starving!"

"Come Aria let's get something to eat."

"Alright. Anyone else?"

"Yes me! You guys always mess up my orders."

"Well you can order for yourself Spencer."

"Ali. Hanna. You guys coming?"

I shook my head.

"No I'll just stay here with Ali."

"Okay but don't burn down my house you two."

Emily, Aria and Spencer made their way to the door, leaving me with Hanna.

"So where are you from Ali?"

"Oh you know around here."

"Oh cool, so how did you meet Emily?"

"It's kind of a funny story."

"Ou do tell."

"Well it was a couple of weeks ago, I was driving and all of a sudden this idiot changed lanes without indicating. I slammed on the brakes and the guy behind me crashed into my car. We called tow trucks and the cops came. Since my insurance covered everything I was just fine, but the other guy was screaming his head off. That's when Emily came. It was so funny cause she told him not to stress out because his hair was already thinning enough."

"Oh my gosh no she didn't!"

"Yes she did! So since I had nowhere to go Emily insisted that I stay with her even though I told her no like a thousand times, and that's where I've been since."

"Awe well that's Emily for you. Always trying to help others."

"Yeah I know, but she didn't have to offer me her House!""

"Well I can't blame her, if I saw a hot guy stranded with nowhere to go, I would DEFINITELY let him stay at my place for a while. If you know what I mean."

"Oh no it's not like that Hanna. I doubt Emily is in to me like that."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Okay, has she made you breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

"Have you slept in the same bed?"

"Like every night."

"Every Night! Okay okay, have you kissed?"

"Uh, maybe."

"Maybe mean yes! So you did kiss!"

"I never said that."

"Doesn't matter I can tell! When was this."

"Yesterday.."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! You guy kissed. Awwe. She likes you!"

"Not really, she didn't say anything after. No wow, no what was that for. Just silence."

"Well, she must have been speechless. You never know."

"I doubt it."

"Look I'm straight, but if a hot girl like you kissed me I would be speechless too!"

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"What it's the truth!'

Just then we heard the lock on the door shift. Spencer, Aria, and Emily came into the room carrying bags of food.

"Finally! Me and Ali have waited on you guys! I'm starving!"

"Whoa slow down Hanna! Save some food for us."

"No can do Spence, first come first serve!"

Hanna ran into the kitchen, Spencer and Aria following quickly behind her. Emily came and stood in front of me.

"Are you hungry Ali? We didn't know what you wanted so we got a little of everything."

"Thanks Em, I'll just wait till the girls have their food."

"I wouldn't do that, Hanna is a monster when It comes to Chinese."

"Okay let's go."

Emily grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. Just as we were getting close to the door, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria ran out.

"Hanna give me some wings!"

"Never!"

I laughed and Emily lead me into the kitchen. Food was everywhere. All that was left were bits and pieces of chicken and noodles.

"I guess we can order a pizza."

"No It's okay. I'm not hungry Em."

"are you okay Ali? You seem kinda off."

"Yeah I'm fine, there's just a lot on my mind."

"You can talk to me about it, if you want."

"No I think I'm good."

We stood there in silence, I could tell Emily wasn't going to give up on finding out.

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well, it's about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you enjoyed it.."

"Enjoyed what? The whole secrets hideout thingy or the kiss."

"The kiss."

"Well I enjoyed that, a lot. More than I think I should."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

Emily stepped closer to me. Butterflies invading my stomach.

"Alison, from the first day I saw you. I knew there was something special about you. Over the past weeks you've spent here, my feelings jut got stronger and stronger. That kiss just sent them overboard. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say."

She placed her hands on my hips, pulling me closer to her.

"Emily I-"

She leaned in and kissed me, nice and soft. She ran her hands through my hair, pulling me even deeper into the kiss. Just as my hands found their way to her neck we heard Hanna screaming. Spencer quickly ran into the kitchen, I jumped back from Emily.

"Spencer what's happening?!"

"You won't believe it!"

"What?! What is it?"

"Come and See!"

We walked out of the kitchen, Aria was grinning her face off, and Hanna was texting furiously on her phone. In her hand was a pregnancy test, Aria had one too.

"Spencer, what's going on?"

"Okay so as a little laugh we all bought pregnancy test. We were going to joke around and be like, Oh my gosh I'm pregnant."

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well we each went to test the stick, mine came out negative, and so did Aria's."

"Okay and?"

"Hanna's.. Came out positive!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M PREGNANT GUYS." Hanna screamed out

"OH MY GOSH HANNA CONGRATS!"

We spent the rest of the night laughing, and watching movies. An hour later Caleb and Toby came over. Hanna gave Caleb the good news. We all sat in the living room under layers of blankets, Hanna with Caleb, Toby with Spencer. Aria had left to go visit Ezra, and I was with Emily, the blanket on top of both of us. Her hands locked with mine, my head resting on her shoulder. I felt her kiss me forehead before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**ALLO ALLO!**

**Yes I finally got to UPDATE!**

**Sorry school is kicking my ass.**

**Buuuuut I hope you like:)**

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	6. Chapter 6

**ERMAHGAWD GUESS WHO'S UPDATING:)**

* * *

Emily POV

"Welcome to Starbucks."

"Um hi can I have uh... Two Hazelnut Frappuchinos?"

"Sure, and names?"

"Um.. Will you go out with me?"

At first the barista looked puzzled.

"OH! No um! Can you write will you go out with me on the drink. And the other one can say please with hazelnut on top"

"Oh of course." She said blushing.

I felt my hands start to get sweaty. She would be here any minute now. I grabbed the drinks and waited at the table.

_Any minute now._

* * *

**An hour earlier.**

Alison Pov

I woke up to the sound of a barking Taco.

"Come here boy. What's wrong? Are you hungry? I bet you are, I bet you are."

I walked into the kitchen and searched for Tacos doggy food. After 10 minutes of searching I finally found it under the cupboard.

"Here you go Taco."

I watched as the little dog quickly ate up his food. I walked into the living room and opened the blinds, shielding my eyes from the brightness that filled the room. I searched for a clock. **1:37.** God it was late. I decided to go and wake up Emily.

"Em?" I said walking back into the room.

I walked over to the bed and lifted the blankets. I stood there shocked. Underneath was a bunch of pillows. I was going to kill her. Just as I was in the middle of dialing her number I found a note in the middle of the pillows.

**_Good Morning, beautiful._**

**_Sorry I wasn't there to see your reaction._**

**_But I wanted to play a game._**

I laughed after reading hat line. Only Emily could totally bail on me in the morning and still be able to make me smile.

_**Around the house, and town I've left little note, well hints for you.**_

_**All of which lead you closer to finding me.**_

_**But there are rules!**_

_**You can't call me, or the girls in that matter. You can't ask them to ask me where I am. Cause I'll know.**_

Well there goes my brilliant idea.

_**Here's where you'll find you first clue...**_

_**Cat's lick themselves, Dog run into a pool. But when you're all sweaty and stinky, what are you supposed to do?**_

Shower duh. Did Emily think I was that stupid? I walked into the shower and found a note stuck the taps.

_**Okay Stinky!**_

_**Time for you to take a shower**_

_**And when you finish,**_

_**It's time to put on some clothes :)**_

I smiled and made my way to the closet. I went through all the cloths throwing them on to the bed. When I didn't find the note in there I went to the dressers. As son as I opened it I found a note.

_**Let me guess**_

_**You looked in the closet**_

_**Well now that you're dressed**_

_**GRAB your jacket**_

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt trying not to waste time. I went to the closet and got my coat. Inside the pocket another note.

_**Okay, **_

_**now say goodbye to Taco and grab the keys**_

_**You're going for a drive.**_

I made sure to fill up Tacos water and food bowl before heading to the car.

"Good Bye Taco." I said before closing the door behind me.

As soon as I opened the car door I found a note on the seat.

_**Now you're going to take a trip to Spencer's**_

_**I hope you remember how to get there**_

I started the car and made my way to Spencer's. After 15 minutes I parked in front of her apartment building, rushing to get upstairs. After waiting what seemed like forever for the elevator, I finally found her apartment.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Spence, I don't know if you know this but Emily has me on a little scavenger hunt."

"Oh yeah I know." She said with a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Well your house is one of the clues."

She walked into the living room and returned with a book.

"Here, This book is overdue. So YOU need to return it to the library."

She handed me the book and I was off.

"Thanks Spence." I yelled out before entering the elevator.

It took longer than I expected to find the library, since I got lost on the way. I went up to the librarian to return the book.

"Hello dear."

"Afternoon Miss, I'm here to return a book."

"And you name is?"

"Alison."

I see her expression go from shock to happiness in a split second.

"Oh, you're Alison."

"Yes." I said nervously

"Well then." She reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out a note. She fixed her glasses that were dangling from her neck on her face.

"Out of these three, what does Spencer love the most? Is it A) Coffee, B) Her sister Melissa, or C) Shoes"

"Well Hanna adores shoes so it's not C. I haven't heard anything except negative comments about her sister Melissa, so I'm guessing it's A."

"Correct." She said

She handed me the note. I smiled at her.

"Now honey, go to a place hat sell magnificent coffee, for a very inadequate price."

At first I was confused and then it hit me. Starbucks! I rushed over to the nearest Starbucks, but when I entered she wasn't there. I lost all hope and called Emily.

"I thought I made it clear that you couldn't call me."

"Well I wouldn't need to if I knew where you were."

"Well where are you?"

"I'm at Starbucks Just like the librarian told me to go."

"Which one?"

"Uh, the one by the library."

"You do know there's a Starbucks just outside our apartment right.

I couldn't help but smile when she said that _**Our** Apartment._ I hung up the phone and made my way to the apartment as quickly as possible. She was right, there it was across the street. I practically ran over to the café. The bell ringing as I opened the door. And there she was sitting at the back. Her head shot up and I smile spread wide across her face, as I made my way over.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I heard the bell ring, my head shot up in anticipation. I could see Ali making her way towards me. My heart beating faster and faster with every step she took.

"Okay, what the meaning of all of this?"

"Oh nothing I just thought it'd be fun to send you around own."

"Very funny. All that running around made me hungry."

"Oh, well uh."

I slid the drinks over to her making sure I gave her the one that said "Please, with Hazelnut on top". I covered my drink, waiting for her to read the name. I watched as she melted into the drink before she read the name out loud.

"Please, with Hazelnut on top? That's a weird name." She said while giving out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but mines even weirder."

"Oh really, what is it?"

I turned the cup so she could read the words. I seen her mouth "Will you go out with me". Then she looked at me, then down at the cup. Then back at me again.

"Em?"

"Ali, like I've told you before. When I first saw you I knew there was something special about you."

She tried to interrupt me but I just continued to talk.

"Being able to lay next to you every night, and wake up to you every morning has been perfect. But I want to make US official."

I stared at her, taking a deep breath before saying these last few words.

"Alison, will you do me the favour and be my girlfriend?"

At first she didn't say anything, which made me nervous. But then I seen she was going to speak.

"No, I can't do that."

My heart sank. It felt like it had just been ripped to a thousand pieces just like paper. I felt like crying, and screaming. Everything in the world seemed to come crashing crashing down. I felt Ali's hands on the collar of my shirt.

"I can't be your girlfriend, because you're already mine. And I'm already yours."

I felt her pull me in, into the perfect kiss.

_"You're already mine. And I'm already yours."_

* * *

**Here you go! **

**Finally eh.**

**I'm such a romantic aren' I ? I've always wanted to ake someone on a date like that**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Review, Fav, follow**


End file.
